SENSŌ TO HEIWA
by Airi Shiroi
Summary: Siempre pensé que Ikuto me ocultaba cosas, pero jamás me imaginé que sería algo así.   ¿Por qué las cosas han sucedido de este modo?
1. Primera Parte

_¡Oha~__Lucky!_ ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, como siempre. Ya llegamos a noviembre, ¡mi mes de aniversario! :D Si, Ai-chan cumple un año en Fanfiction, owo y me hace emocionarme más de lo debido. Es por esa razón que les he traído este nuevo fanfic Amuto, pero no será muy largo. Espero que lo disfruten.

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre. Y solo lo diré esta vez.

**«Sensō**** to**** Heiwa»**

—_Primera parte—_

Me encontraba sentada junto a mi novio, en una placita cercana a nuestro hogar. Ambos, mirábamos el hermoso cielo estrellado de aquella noche. Su mano entrelazaba la mía, se encontraba algo fría y tensa. Estábamos tranquilos; pero yo intuía que había algo más, algo que Ikuto no quería decirme. Quizás por miedo, realmente nunca lo supe con certeza… solo sabía que él siempre me ocultaba cosas, y que era realmente complicado para mí lograr hacerle decirme lo que estaba sintiendo o pensando en realidad.

—Ikuto… —le llamé, mientras depositaba mi mirada en él.

Ikuto me miró con sus azules y penetrantes ojos, que en ese momento tenían un brillo extraño, uno que jamás descifré. Parpadeó dos veces y ese fulgor desapareció de su mirada, dando paso a una llena de cariño. Me sonrió como siempre lo hacía y acercó su rostro al mío.

—¿Ocurre algo, Amu? —susurró en mi oído aquella pregunta.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y entonces supe que él me estaba ocultando algo, algo verdaderamente malo. De seguro, algo que yo jamás querría escuchar en toda mi vida, pero así era.

—Soy yo quién debería hacerte esa pregunta, Ikuto —exclamé.

—Entonces… pregúntamelo tú a mí —musitó.

Suspiré y me quedé en silencio.

Si no me quería decir lo que me estaba escondiendo, sus razones tendría él.

Volví a fijar mi vista en el cielo, segundos después una estrella fugaz atravesó el firmamento y yo cerré mis ojos, para pedir un deseo.

"_Espero que nuestro matrimonio funcione y que Ikuto y yo seamos felices, para siempre. También cuando seamos mayores… no importa la edad que tengamos, ni la cantidad de años que transcurran. Solo quiero que seamos felices…"_

—Pediste un deseo, ¿verdad?

—Así es, ¿qué hay de ti?

Le observé curiosa, expectante a su respuesta. Ikuto me miró y sonrió una vez más. Apretó ligeramente mi mano y soltó un sonoro suspiro, para posteriormente asentir con la cabeza.

—También lo hice…

—Y… ¿qué pediste? —cuestioné, sé que no se debe decir lo que uno desea, de ese modo hay más posibilidades de que ese deseo se convierta en realidad. Pero mi curiosidad era demasiado poderosa.

—No te lo diré…

Y así fue. A fin de cuentas, Ikuto jamás me dijo lo que deseó.

La noche avanzaba rápidamente y ya comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío, por lo que decidimos regresar a casa.

A partir de ese día, para mí las horas realmente se pasaban sin que yo lo notase. Tal vez yo no quería saber del pasar del tiempo.

¿Quién sabe?

Quizás yo nunca quise reconocer que los días transcurrían y que Ikuto actuaba cada vez más extraño. Posiblemente lo noté, pero hice caso omiso a aquello.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Amu? —me dijo unos días después de aquella magnifica noche en la que los dos pedimos un deseo—; Realmente te amo. De verdad quiero casarme contigo… ¿qué tal si adelantamos nuestra boda?

—Pero aún faltan unos meses, Ikuto —exclamé—. ¿Por qué tanta prisa por consumar nuestro casamiento?

Ikuto no respondió. Miró al suelo y suspiró con resignación. Se veía como si le hubiesen diagnosticado padecer una grave enfermedad y le quedase poco tiempo de vida, al menos esa era la sensación que me daba en aquel momento.

—¿Ikuto?

…

—Ikuto, ¿pasa algo? —pregunté preocupada, ya que él se veía igual de decaído.

—No, nada…

Ikuto intentó sonreír, pero en lugar de obsequiarme una dulce y alegre sonrisa, solo apareció en su rostro una mueca de melancolía.

Ikuto me enviaba mensajes circunspectos en todos sus gestos, en sus frases… era como si me estuviese diciendo que él… se iría.

Los días seguían transcurriendo.

Yo, en ese entonces, era apenas una cría que aún no cumplía la mayoría de edad. Ikuto era un joven maduro, las facciones de su rostro eran las de todo un hombre, pero a pesar de eso no aparentaba la edad que tenía en verdad, se veía mucho más joven.

Yo era consciente de que él todos los días salía de casa para ir a trabajar, pero siempre llegaba con las manos vacías al regresar. Y producto de eso… discutíamos.

¿Por qué? No era que yo fuese una mujer interesada. Todas las parejas tarde o temprano discuten, y nosotros claramente no éramos la excepción.

Mis padres me habían dejado bajo el cuidado del que dentro de unos meses sería mi esposo. Dijeron que yo ya era una mujer hecha y derecha, que no tenían más nada que enseñarme y que, por lo tanto, debía irme de la casa para vivir con Ikuto y atenderle como se merecía.

Yo sabía realizar todos los quehaceres del hogar, Ikuto tenía su propia casa y ambos vivíamos allí. Nadie ni nada nos molestaba… éramos _"__felices__"__._Y aunque la mayoría de las personas se escandalizaban, ya que según ellos, Ikuto y yo vivíamos _"__en__pecado__" _por no ser cónyuges _"__bajo__las__de__la__ley__"_ y ante _"__los__ojos__de__Dios__"_ eso no nos importaba lo más mínimo. Ambos nos amábamos y pronto uniríamos nuestras vidas con el sacramento nupcial.

Y esa noche… esa maldita noche, reñimos una vez más.

Era ya tarde, debía de ser pasada la media noche, cuando Ikuto llegó. Entró en la casa sin decir palabra alguna y pasó directo a nuestra habitación. Yo había estado esperándole desde temprano, quería cenar con él, tal y como todos los días, pero Ikuto había llegado de mal humor, o eso me pareció. En sus manos traía un bulto que no alcancé a ver claramente, así que decidí seguirle. Entré en la habitación y palidecí al ver la escena que tenía en frente. No quería creer lo que estaba observando, pero de no ser porque lo estaba presenciando con mis propios ojos, no lo hubiese creído.

Ikuto tenía sobre la cama una enorme maleta, una que traía consigo, y estaba metiendo rápidamente diversas de sus pertenencias en el interior. Ikuto… iba a irse de la casa, y no debía ser adivina para saberlo. Pero aún así, yo merecía una explicación.

—¿Qué… estás haciendo? —cuestioné.

Tenía miedo de preguntarlo, pero si quería saber lo que estaba pasando y porqué, debía hacerlo.

Ikuto me miró y se acercó a mí tan rápido, que me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que me había abrazado fuertemente y yo ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

—Amu… hay algo que debo decirte… —murmuró.

Sentí su aliento en mi oído y me estremecí sin quererlo. Algo en mi interior me decía que me alejase de él; que me fuera de allí en ese momento, para así no oír lo que él tenía que decirme. Pero… yo no hice nada, simplemente me dejé abrazar por mi novio.

—Ikuto…

—Amu… lamento habértelo ocultado pero… me iré por la mañana.

…

—¿Amu?

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, ya que fue lo único que se me vino a la mente.

Mi voz se quebró, no quería sonar así, pero no pude evitarlo.

Ikuto me aferró más a él y yo dejé que lo hiciera. Había comprendido que él se iría y que no quería hacerlo. Era una obligación… pero ¿por qué?...

—Dentro de unos días… estallará la guerra.

Ikuto me soltó y se sentó en la cama, ocultando su rostro con sus manos. No estaba llorando, pero si se veía desesperado.

No era secreto para mí que Ikuto había realizado el servicio militar, pero eso había sucedido ya hacía bastante tiempo atrás, cuando él tenía dieciocho años. Después de eso, me juró que no pertenecería a la milicia, y yo le creí…

—Ikuto… no te vayas… —le rogué.

Él me miró y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Su mirada estaba cargada de culpabilidad… y entonces supe que había algo más, algo que Ikuto había mantenido en secreto… algo peor que la guerra. Pero… ¿qué era aquello que lo hacía sentir culpable? En ese momento no lo sabía, pero debí de sospecharlo.

—No tengo elección… Amu. —suspiró—. Yo… te he fallado, desde hace unos meses que soy parte del ejercito.

…

No supe que decirle. La verdad, siempre me había dicho que trabajaba en una escuela como profesor de educación musical. Pero, recién en ese instante todo tuvo sentido. En ese momento comprendí la razón de que él nunca trajera dinero a casa; en realidad nunca estuvo impartiendo clases, sino preparándose para irse a la guerra… y no me lo dijo porque no quería preocuparme. O al menos, eso es lo que aún hoy quiero creer.

—Amu… en verdad te digo que lamento habértelo ocultado. Es en serio…

—Solo… ¡déjame sola! —le grité y me encerré en el baño.

Aseguré la puerta y me quedé allí, sentada en el suelo toda la noche. No quería verlo, no quería que él se fuera de mi lado. No quería… pero ¿qué podía hacer yo al respecto? Después de todo, era su decisión.

—¡Amu!

Ikuto golpeó a la puerta, llamándome inútilmente, pero yo no salí. Golpeó hasta cansarse, y después de casi una hora, cesó…

Sentí cómo se recargaba en la puerta, desde afuera. Supuse que estaba dándome la espalda, esperando el momento en el que yo saliera, pero eso no pasó.

La noche se esfumó, dando paso al alba. Esa madrugada elsol no salió _—__al__menos__para__mí__—_… puesto que el cielo estaba completamente nublado. Y para mí, nunca más lo hizo, el sol de mi vida nunca más volvió a salir. Yo no dormí en toda la noche, y a penas clareó, Ikuto se puso de pie, pude sentirlo.

—Amu… —murmuró—, ¿Estás despierta?

—Mmm…

—Amu… tengo que irme ya, ¿no piensas despedirte de mí?

—Mmm…

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, mientras caminaba en alguna dirección, lo supe por el crujir de las tablas.

Dudé unos minutos, pero luego me decidí. Me puse de pie y quité el seguro de la puerta, para posteriormente abrirla. Allí estaba Ikuto de pie, con su maleta en la mano derecha y una dulce sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Se veía realmente feliz, me pareció que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima.

—Si vas a irte… ¡hazlo de una vez! —grité molesta—. Y, maldita sea, ¡bórrate esa sonrisa!

La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció… bajó la mirada situándola así en el suelo. Su rostro se ensombreció bajo su flequillo. Al parecer, le había dolido lo que le dije.

No es como si yo hubiese querido herirlo con eso, era solo que yo no soportaba verle partir satisfactoriamente.

Me pregunto si el resultado hubiese sido diferente, si yo no hubiese sido tan fría contigo…

Dime Ikuto, ¿sería diferente ahora?

—¿Sabes, Amu? —me cuestionó mirándome a los ojos—; No quiero que la gente que amo, sufra… —suspiró—. Es por eso que tengo que irme, si no lo hago de este modo… ellos llegarán antes aquí.

Entonces, sin más nada que decir, apretó fuertemente la maleta en su mano, y la que tenía libre la empuñó también, para voltearse y abrir la puerta.

—Me voy, porque quiero proteger a quienes amo. No estés triste, Amu. Te prometo que volveré a salvo… por ti —murmuró Ikuto, mientras atravesaba ese umbral—. No llores por mí partida… Amu.

—Te estaré esperando… —susurré—. Todo el tiempo que sea necesario… porque es una promesa.

Caí de rodillas al suelo y oculté mi rostro con mis manos, mientras él cerraba la puerta desde el exterior. Pero no fui capaz de llorar, después de todo, nadie había muerto. Además, Ikuto me había pedido que no llorase por él. Por su partida.

Fue por eso que me prometí a mi misma no demostrar a nadie la tristeza tan grande que aún hoy alberga mi alma.

¿Sabes, Ikuto? En ese momento fui demasiado fría contigo, ni siquiera fui capaz de decirte _"__Adiós__" _como era debido, y no sabes cómo me arrepiento… ahora que ya todo es inútil. Solo debo asumir mis malas acciones y esperar, y el día que regreses, te recibiré con una linda sonrisa, de esas que tú adorabas.

Pero a pesar de todo, en este minuto me pregunto… _"__¿Por__qué__no__habré__adelantado__nuestro__matrimonio__cuando__pude?__"_ Sé que sonará egoísta, pero es lo que pienso en este momento. Lo único que me deprime, es saber que no obtendré una respuesta en concreto, sino hasta que tú, mi amado Ikuto, regreses a mi lado.

Porque en este instante pienso, que ya no tengo miedo de nada… sé que regresarás, me lo prometiste. Pero si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento, es de no haberme percatado de tus indirectas, y me culpo a mí misma de no haber sido capaz de detenerte. Pero, fui tan ciega que no me di cuenta a tiempo de lo que estabas haciendo.

"_No hay peor ciego, que quién no quiere ver… ¿verdad?"_

Y aunque ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, continúo rezando a diario para que regreses pronto.

Porque… _"__No__importa__la__edad__que__tengamos,__ni__la__cantidad__de__años__que__transcurran.__" _ Yo te seguiré amando hasta el día de mi muerte… _"__y__quizás__por__mucho__tiempo__más__"_.

Continuará…

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? Ikuto se ha ido a la guerra D: ¿Sobrevivirá? ¿Regresará? ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

Y más importante aún… ¿Merece Reviews? Ustedes deciden =D…

Por ahora solo les diré… _¡Hasta__el__siguiente__capi!_


	2. Segunda Parte

_¡Oha~__Lucky!_ Aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias a quienes comentaron. Y con este, solo faltaría uno más para el final =D

**«Sensō ****to ****Heiwa»**

—_Segunda parte—_

Ha pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que Ikuto se fue de casa. Desde ese día, la guerra se presentó en diversas partes de Japón y el mundo. Nunca supe con certeza quienes fueron los causantes de que llegase hasta aquí, pero tampoco es cómo se me importase demasiado.

Mi hermana menor murió por causa y consecuencia de una enfermedad, se trataba de una epidemia, que se apoderó de esta parte del país. Mi madre también pereció bajo ella, por cuidar e intentar sanar a mi hermanita. Mi padre falleció después de venir a notificarme la pérdida de mi madre y mi hermana. Vino desde su refugio situado al otro extremo de la ciudad, sin autorización, única y exclusivamente a darme la noticia. Cuando se estaba yendo de regreso a su hogar-refugio, un misil dio de lleno con el sector por el cual él transitaba. Lo vi con mis propios ojos, y estoy segura de que eso es algo que jamás olvidaré.

El dolor de perder a un ser querido es indescriptible, más aún teniendo en cuenta que a quienes he perdido eran mis únicos familiares directos.

Si tan solo Ikuto estuviese aquí conmigo en este momento…

Solo espero que él sea capaz de perdonarme porque yo… perdí mi lucha interna y he cedido ante la depresión.

Ahora, estoy recostada en mi cama… llevo varios días sin darme un baño, y mucho más tiempo sin levantarme de este lugar. No he probado ni un solo bocado, siento que me voy a morir… pero no puedo, no aún, porque tengo que esperarte…

Me tienes preocupadísima, Ikuto. Me pregunto… ¿cuánto más te vas a tardar?

La guerra se ha dado por concluida, ha durado demasiado, o eso es lo que yo pienso porque hace más de año y medio que perdí la noción del tiempo… y tú aún no vuelves.

Me volteé y me cubrí con las mantas hasta la cabeza. Así me siento un poco más aliviada, rodeada de oscuridad. De este modo nadie me puede ver, y yo no puedo ver a nadie. Porque lo cierto es que no quiero ver a nadie… a nadie excepto a ti.

De pronto, sentí que alguien golpeó a la puerta.

¿Será posible que ya estés de regreso? De ser así, ¡no puedes verme en este estado!

Me levanté rápidamente y corrí en dirección al baño. Me lavé la cara y las manos, arreglé un poco mi desmarañado y sucio cabello de color rosado. Después tomé mi cepillo dental, si voy a recibirte, debo besarte intensamente. Eso está más que claro… Ikuto, llevo demasiado tiempo soñando con que este momento llegase.

Si tú lo deseas, podríamos casarnos a penas entres y te instales. Pero sé que estarás agotado, hambriento… fatigado. Además, si ya he esperado tanto tiempo, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser esperar un poco más?

Estaba cepillando mis dientes, cuando alguien gritó desde el exterior: —¡¿Hay alguien en casa?

Mi ánimo se esfumó y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

Esa no era la voz de Ikuto, yo no la recordaba así, tan aguda. Definitivamente algo andaba mal… muy mal.

Dejé de lado la labor de lavar mis dientes, enjuagué mi boca con un poco de agua y salí del baño.

Caminé a paso lento hasta la entrada, sentía mis pies más pesados de lo normal. Bien sabía que con eso solo estaba retrasando la mala noticia.

Al llegar junto a la puerta, la abrí sabiendo que no te vería del otro lado, pero aún así pregunté luego de bajar la mirada en dirección al suelo.

—¿Ikuto?

—¿Es usted la señorita Amu Hinamori?

Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con la persona que me había hablado con anterioridad. Se trataba de una chica, una linda muchacha rubia de ojos amatistas. Vestía uniforme militar, por lo que supuse que venía de parte de la milicia.

¿Será que Ikuto me ha dejado por ella y ya no regresará?

—Disculpe… —la chica intentó llamar mi atención agitando una de sus manos frente a mí—; ¿Es usted Amu Hinamori?

—Sí, soy yo… —respondí con la voz rasposa.

Me dolió la garganta al hablar. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no hablaba con nadie e incluso me costaba un poco modular con claridad las palabras que de mis labios salían.

—Soy la suboficial Utau Hoshina.

De su bolsillo sacó unos papeles y me los enseñó, eran su identificación y su pasaporte. Asentí en silencio y ella guardó sus documentos una vez más en el lugar correspondiente. Me sonrió con dulzura y exclamó: —¿Está usted bien?

Yo volví a asentir sin decir palabra. Sentía un nudo en mi garganta y me ardía.

—Vengo desde el cuartel general. He venido a informarle que el soldado Ikuto Tsukiyomi…

—¿Está él bien? —me apresuré a preguntar.

—Bueno… eso es algo complicado de explicar.

—Pase por favor —exclamé y con un ademán de mano le invité a entrar a mi cuarto.

La sargento ingresó a mi cuarto-refugio y tomó asiento _—__después__de__que__le__indicase__hacerlo__—_ en el único sillón que había en la habitación.

—Iré a preparar algo de té.

—No se preocupe —me dijo—, No hace falta, debo regresar pronto al cuartel.

—Ya veo… —murmuré.

Con desgano, me senté en la cama y miré a la señorita Utau. Ella comprendió que estaba dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que venía a decirme.

—De momento el recluta Ikuto está en el hospital, en la capital —profirió con consistencia.

—¿Qué? acaso… ¿lo han atacado los enemigos?

—Algo así… —ella suspiró—. Señorita Amu, si me permite decirle, su novio es muy valiente. El miliciano Ikuto le ha enviado esto como prueba de su victoria.

La señorita Utau de un bolso que traía consigo, extrajo una pequeña caja y me la extendió sin titubear. Yo la recibí sin mucho interés. Después de todo, yo no quería que él se fuera a la guerra.

—Salió airoso de la guerra, pero recibió un disparo en el tórax por parte del enemigo.

—¿Có-cómo dice?

—Así fue, la guerra ya se había dado por concluida cuando un infiltrado de las tropas enemigas intentó asesinar a nuestro comandante. Fue un atentado muy bien planeado, pero su asalto se vio frustrado gracias a la rápida actuación del soldado Tsukiyomi.

—No logro comprenderle, señorita —le dije.

—Fácil, el joven Ikuto se interpuso en el camino de la bala, defendiendo con su cuerpo a nuestro superior. Por ello, ha recibido una medalla en reconocimiento por su valentía. Ikuto es todo un héroe.

—Pero él… sigue vivo, ¿verdad?

Tenía miedo de preguntárselo, pero debía hacerlo. De otro modo, jamás saldría de mis dudas.

—Cuando me enviaron de camino acá, él seguía vivo y estaba ya en recuperación. Imagino que en poco tiempo volverá —suspiró una vez más—; ¿Por qué no ve lo que le envió su prometido?

Asentí y procedí a abrir la caja. En su interior había dos medallas. Me quedé observándolas embelesada, Ikuto de verdad había conseguido no una, sino dos medallas.

—Al conscripto Ikuto Tsukiyomi le fueron asignadas dos medallas —exclamó la suboficial—; No solo eso, además fue ascendido de rango al cargo actual de Teniente. La primera medalla, recibe el nombre de _"__Recomendación__del__ejército__"__._

Tomé la medalla que me indicó la señorita Utau, se trataba de una medalla de forma hexagonal y de color dorado. Parecía estar hecha de bronce, aunque no estaba del todo segura de que así fuera. Por la parte frontal tenía grabado un ave, que no estaba muy segura de si era un águila o un halcón. De cualquier forma, ambas son aves rapaces. Al voltearla, tenía grabado el nombre de Ikuto.

—Esa medalla —empezó a decir la sargento. De su bolsillo extrajo una hoja de papel y comenzó a leer—, La ha recibido el teniente Tsukiyomi por logros meritorios y servicio loable. El 18 de Enero de 1945. El francotirador Tsukiyomi Ikuto, conocido entre los soldados como _"__el__ojo__de__gato__" _protegió al equipo de asalto gracias a su precisión en el tiro, de forma que pudieron huir con menos de cinco bajas del campo de batalla.

—Increíble —murmuré por lo bajo.

—Así es… —añadió—. La otra medalla, recibe el nombre de _"__Cruz__por__la__guerra__Nipona__"__._

Dejé la medalla hexagonal en la caja una vez más, en la misma posición que se encontraba con anterioridad. De inmediato, tomé la otra medalla. Tenía la forma de una cruz y era de color plateado, deduje que estaba hecha de plata, ya que era bastante liviana. Por el frontis tenía grabada una pequeña cruz y por el otro lado el nombre de Ikuto.

—Por eminente valor frente al enemigo, en la ayuda de la defensa de Japón —comenzó a leer la suboficial—, El 12 de Febrero de 1945. El Teniente Ikuto Tsukiyomi protegió aún a costo de su propia vida al comandante a cargo del segundo batallón de militares —finalizó.

Procedí a guardar la otra medalla y cerré la caja en la cual venían. Me quedé en silencio, observando la caja entre mis manos. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué Ikuto me envió esto?, ¿no sería mejor que él las tuviese consigo?

—Déjeme decirle señorita, que se ve bastante deplorable —mencionó la sargento, llamando mi atención—; No querrá que su novio la vea así cuando regrese, ¿no es cierto?

—Tiene razón. Gracias por todo.

—Estoy cumpliendo con mi deber. Con su permiso, tengo que retirarme.

La suboficial se puso de pie y se encaminó a la salida. Posteriormente, yo abrí la puerta; ella hizo una reverencia y se retiró, dejándome sumida en mis propios pensamientos.

Minutos después, guardé la caja en un sitio seguro, a continuación me encaminé a mi cama y me recosté en ella otra vez. No pude evitar ponerme a llorar, no podía terminar de creerme que Ikuto fuese considerado un héroe para la patria, pero tampoco me gustaba la idea de que hubiese sido herido por el enemigo en defensa de un país que no ha hecho nada de bueno por nosotros.

Lamentablemente para mí, Ikuto no pensaba de ese modo.

Yo bien sabía que él quería proteger a quienes amaba, él mismo me lo había dicho. Además, no era una persona que se quedase de brazos cruzados, observando cómo el resto hacía las cosas por nosotros, sin que él hiciese nada productivo por ayudar al resto.

Y eso se volvía su debilidad en ocasiones… el querer siempre ser útil para su familia, para sus seres queridos y por último, para su país.

En mi consciencia recordé las últimas palabras que me dijiste antes de tu partida.

"_Me__voy,__porque__quiero__proteger__a__quienes__amo.__No__estés__triste,__Amu.__Te__prometo__que__volveré__a__salvo__… __por__ti.__"_

—No llores por mí partida… Amu —susurré en mi soledad.

Dime Ikuto… ¿estás bien?, ¿te recuperarás? Tiene que ser así. ¿Sabes…? porque…

—Porque yo aún te estoy esperando… —murmuré—, Y sabes que te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario… porque es una promesa.

Contuve mi llanto y limpié mi rostro de las lágrimas que luchaban por continuar escapando de mis ojos.

—Porque es una promesa —repetí—. Y una promesa no debe romperse.

Es por eso que no lloraré otra vez, porque me prometí a mi misma que cumpliría mi parte del trato. Me pediste que no llorase tu partida, pero no me pediste que no llorase si salías herido. Pero sé que regresarás… porque lo harás, ¿no es así?

—Recupérate pronto… para volver a verte sonreír una vez más… Ikuto.

Continuará…

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora sabemos que Ikuto recibió dos medallas =O pero también sabemos que salió herido al finalizar la guerra.

¿Reviews?


	3. Tercera Parte

_¡Oha~__Lucky!_ Aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia. ¡Y el capi final, por fin! =D Así que, solo espero que les guste.

**«Sensō ****to ****Heiwa»**

—_Tercera parte—_

No recuerdo con claridad cuanto tiempo hace que Ikuto partió, ni hace cuanto tiempo que la guerra finalizó, tampoco hace cuanto tiempo fue que la señorita Utau vino de visita a mi refugio, pero desde entonces, no he tenido ninguna nueva noticia de Ikuto.

La verdad, si soy sincera, ya he perdido todas las esperanzas. Para mí, día a día se vuelve una eternidad. Ya he caído en la desesperación.

Creo que nunca volveré a verte. ¡Se supone que estabas recuperándote! Pero aún no regresas.

¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió, Ikuto?

¿Te olvidaste de mí?, ¿ya no me quieres?

Cada noche sueño con tu partida, cada día me imagino tu regreso… pero eso, no sucede. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?…

Ikuto… dímelo, ¡dame una respuesta! ¡¿Por qué aún no regresas?

¿Es esta acaso la cruz que debo cargar?

Vamos, vuelve de una vez… ¿Cuándo finalizará este martirio de esperar que regreses? La soledad no es una agradable compañera, y tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

Dime, Ikuto… ¿Piensas en mí, como yo en ti?

Ikuto… quiero pronunciar tu nombre una vez más…

Ikuto… ¿sabes? en este momento estoy recostada en mi cama… en nuestra cama, mirando el techo de la habitación… esperando que entres por esa puerta, mientras las lágrimas recorren mi sonrojado rostro. Mis ojos arden, pero no importa, he roto nuestra promesa. No te molestes, ¿está bien?

—Ikuto… perdóname… por favor. Pero, en verdad no pude resistir tu partida.

_I know that you`re hiding things (Sé que me ocultas cosas,)_

_Using gentle words to shelter me (Rodeándome de palabras tiernas)_

_Your words were like a dream (Tus palabras son como un sueño)_

_But dreams could never fool me (Pero los sueños no me engañan)_

_Not that easily (No tan fácilmente)_

_I acted so distant then Didn`t say goodbye before you left (Cuando te fuiste fui fría contigo. Ni siquiera te dije "adiós")_

_But I was listening you`ll fight your battles far from me (Pero te oí decir que lucharías tus batallas lejos de mí)_

_Far too easily (Es fácil decirlo)_

Los días siguen pasando. La habitación está igual que cuando te fuiste. Yo la arreglé así, para que no sintieras que es un lugar extraño.

¿Sabes, Ikuto? Nuestro hogar fue destruido. Tu casa, fue bombardeada. Creo que no te lo había dicho. Ahora lo entiendo, la razón por la cual no has regresado… nunca te di la nueva dirección de nuestro hogar.

Es cierto, fui trasladada a un hogar refugio, donde se me asignó una habitación. No regresé a aquella casa, porque no tenía dinero para repararla. O, mejor dicho, reconstruirla.

Quizás debiese escribirte, pero… ¿a qué dirección? Ikuto, ¿dónde estás? Y por sobre todo, ¿con quién?

Ya no me importa, solo te escribiré…

En un rápido movimiento, me puse de pie y comencé a buscar entre mis pertenencias un trozo de papel para escribirte. También una pluma y tinta, pues quiero que se vea elegante. Me senté frente al pequeño escritorio y me dispuse a comenzar.

Pero, ¿qué se supone que debo escribir? Quizás la nueva dirección…

Me pesan los ojos… los cerraré un momento para así concentrarme y pensar con claridad lo que te diré.

Ah… tranquilidad.

_Save your tears cause I`ll come back (No llores, volveré)_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door (Te oí susurrarlo cuando salías por aquella puerta)_

_But still I wore to hide the pain (Pero juré ocultar la pena)_

_When I turn back the pages (Ahora al recordar, pienso...)_

_Shouting might have been the answer (Que quizá tendría que haber gritado)_

_What if I`d cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart? (¿Y si hubiese llorado, rogándote que te quedaras?)_

_But now I`m not afraid to say what`s in my heart (Ahora no tengo miedo de decir lo que siento)_

De pronto, sentí que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación y entraba. Varios pasos crujían en el piso de madera, en alguna dirección desconocida para mí.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe. Me encontré mirando el techo. Estaba recostada en mi cama, no lo entiendo… ¿no estaba intentando redactar una carta?

No me importó lo más mínimo, rápidamente me incorporé y me puse de pie.

¿Por qué estoy en mi antiguo hogar? No lo comprendo…

—Amu… —escuché que alguien pronunció.

Yo conozco esa voz a la perfección, pero no estoy del todo segura…

—¿Iku… to?

Ahora lo entiendo, es por eso que Ikuto se tardó en recogerme, estaba encargándose de esta casa. Él quería que viviéramos igual que lo hacíamos antes de su partida. Entonces, cuando me quedé dormida, él me trajo hasta aquí. Eso debe ser, no hay otra explicación.

—Amu, por fin has despertado.

Ingresé a la cocina, allí estaba Ikuto preparando algo de comer. Todo era igual a como lo recordaba, Ikuto realmente es demasiado detallista.

—Ikuto… por fin estás de vuelta. Sano y salvo, como lo prometiste…

Sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a emanar de mis ojos, deslizándose traviesas por mis mejillas.

—Amu… perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa. Te fallé…

Ikuto se volteó, dejando de ver lo que fuese que estuviera preparando y me miró por vez primera desde que entré en la habitación. Se veía exactamente igual que el día que se fue a la guerra, nada había cambiado en su semblante, a pesar de que ya habían pasado varios años.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, sentí que algo andaba mal.

—Ikuto… no eres tú. Tú no eres el hombre del que yo me enamoré. ¡Tú no eres Ikuto!, no eres mi Ikuto…

Entonces el llanto de felicidad, se convirtió en uno de completa amargura… ¿por qué?

Ikuto se me acercó a paso lento pero decidido, y me envolvió en un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo. Ambos caímos de rodillas al suelo, mientras yo lloraba desconsoladamente, ahora apoyada en el hombro de mi amado.

Sentía como él acariciaba mi espalda, intentando reconfortarme y consolarme inútilmente, es pesimista decirlo, pero era así. Completamente inútil… mi llanto no cesaba.

Me sentía ahogada, necesitaba desahogarme por todos los años que no había llorado, por todo lo que le había esperado, todo para nada. Sabía que era así, sabía que era infructuoso. Pero aún no entendía por qué.

—Amu… prometí que regresaría junto a ti, y aquí estoy… pero… —Ikuto se pausó un momento. Yo le miré, intentando contener mi llanto—, Me hiciste esperar muchísimo tiempo. Quería verte, pero no así…

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—Amu… ¿por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó—. Esperé mucho tiempo, pero aún podía esperar muchísimo tiempo más.

Ikuto se acercó lentamente a mí, y me besó. Yo me dejé llevar por el momento, correspondiéndole sin pensármelo. Unos minutos después nos separamos, miré el suelo, y él depositó un beso en mi frente. Sentí como el cuerpo de Ikuto se estremecía. Quizás estaba nervioso debido al tiempo que estuvimos separados.

—Ikuto… te amo. No me importa que…

No pude completar mi oración… sabía lo que diría, pero mis propias palabras dolían aún en mi mente.

Ikuto sonrió. Le miré nuevamente, él acarició mi mejilla con su mano, aún con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Veo que lo has entendido, Amu.

—Si… Ikuto, tú si eres mi Ikuto —sollocé—; Lo he entendido, y quiero que sepas que, no me importa que ya estés en el otro mundo. Porque a eso te referías con eso de que no pudiste cumplir tú promesa, ¿verdad? —suspiré—. Pues, lo entiendo. Falleciste antes de regresar, pero cumpliste con volver.

—Amu… fallecí en el hospital. Lo lamento. No volveré a prometer cosas que no puedo cumplir.

—Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?

Ikuto pareció sorprenderse, pese a que ya no pertenecía a este mundo, yo le sentía como si aún tuviese un cuerpo tangible… no lo entendía.

—Amu, yo no te traje hasta aquí… tú viniste sola. Es por eso que te he dicho que me hiciste esperar. —Ikuto suspiró—. La verdad, Amu… tú te suicidaste. Eso es lo que me dijeron en el cuartel poco tiempo después de que inicio la guerra.

¿Qué? No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo es posible? Yo sé que la sargento Utau fue a visitarme.

—Pero Ikuto, la señorita Utau fue a visitarme cuando… te hirieron.

Ikuto me miró con asombro y un poco de pánico. Al parecer, él creía que le estaba mintiendo.

—Amu… Utau falleció cuando la enviaron de camino aquí, ella venía a esta ciudad con otro propósito, es imposible que ella… —Ikuto pausó un minuto—. ¡Por Dios!

—Ikuto… ella estaba enamorada de ti, ¿verdad? Es por eso que ella, pese a haber muerto, vino a notificarme que no me preocupase por ti, aún sabiendo que no había posibilidades de que tú sobrevivieras.

—Además… la única forma de que ella pudiese hablar contigo es que tú… ya estuvieses muerta, Amu.

Cause a thousand words (Son mil palabras)

Call out through the ages (Que resuenan a través del tiempo)

They`ll fly to you (Volarán hacia ti)

Even though I can`t see I know they`re reaching you (Y aunque no te pueda ver, sabré que han llegado.)

Suspended on silver wings (Llevadas por alas de plata)

Oh a thousand words (Son mil palabras)

One thousand embraces will cradle you (Mil abrazos que te acunarán)

Making all of your weary days seem far away (Y te harán olvidar la fatiga)

They`ll hold you forever (Por toda la eternidad)

Desperté con la respiración agitada. ¿Una pesadilla? Solo se trataba de eso.

Miré a mí alrededor, estaba sentada frente al escritorio, con la hoja a mi lado y la pluma en mi mano. La tinta se había vertido, quizás la derramé mientras dormía. Me estiré un poco y después restregué mis ojos.

Definitivamente había sido solo un mal sueño… después de todo, Ikuto prometió que regresaría sano y completamente a salvo.

Pero, ¿y si ese extraño sueño quiere decir algo? Quizás de verdad algo malo le pasó a Ikuto… puede ser que él de verdad esté muerto… y me esté esperando en el más allá. Tal vez, solo tal vez… debiera quitarme la vida para ir junto a él.

No… estoy completamente segura de que no es así, esos son solo mis pensamientos negativos, consecuencia de esa extraña pesadilla… ¿verdad?

—Entonces… ¿es aquí? —escuché que alguien preguntó afuera.

Creo que esa voz la conozco… esa es la voz de Ikuto, pero… ¿y si esto es parte de otra pesadilla?

—Así es… —se escuchó por respuesta.

—Muchas gracias…

En ese momento, alguien golpeó a la puerta de la habitación…

Oh a thousand words have never been spoken (Mil palabras que nunca fueron dichas)

They`ll carry you home and back into my arms (Te llevaran de vuelta a casa y a mis brazos)

Suspended on silver wings (Sobre alas de plata)

And a thousand words call out through the ages (Son mil palabras que resuenan a través del tiempo)

They`ll cradle you (Te acunarán)

Turning all of the lonely years to only days (Y los años de soledad parecerán apenas días)

They`ll hold you forever (Te abrazaran para siempre)

—Amu, ¿no piensas abrirme la puerta?

No estaba segura de si debía abrir o no esa puerta, ¿Qué tal si todo era una mera invención de mi fatigado cerebro, y por cómplice le seguía el juego mi lastimado corazón?

—¿Amu, estás ahí? Soy yo, Ikuto…

¿Por qué las cosas tienes que ser así?, no quiero seguir engañándome más a mí misma. No más… Todo esto es seguro producto de mi imaginación, nuevamente.

Otro sueño, otra pesadilla… otra alucinación, en fin… una mera entelequia, solo ficción. ¿Verdad?

Así que por favor vete… déjame sola… tú no eres Ikuto, eres la muerte ¿verdad?

—¡Déjame en paz!, tú no eres Ikuto…

—Amu, ¿qué significa eso de que yo no soy Ikuto?; vamos, abre de una vez.

Y si ¿realmente fuese cierto que es Ikuto?, existe dogmáticamente la remota posibilidad de que sea él en verdad.

Entonces, como un alma en pena me puse de pie, sin ánimo y arrastrando los pies me acerqué a la entrada, sin dejar de mirar el piso. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Si ciegamente creía que todo era una ilusión.

La respuesta la sabía, y esa era porque muy en el fondo de mi ser, yo quería creer que era cierto, que Ikuto estaba de regreso y yo no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para luchar contra la realidad, la que para mí era la mentira. Si, esa era mi veracidad.

En un rápido movimiento abrí la puerta sin levantar mi mirada del suelo. No sabría cómo reaccionar si Ikuto no estaba del otro lado, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer si en verdad está detrás del umbral.

—Amu… —escuché la voz de Ikuto, acto seguido unos brazos me rodearon amorosamente.

Yo cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por el momento. ¿Qué importa si esto es una mentira? Después de todo, desde que Ikuto se fue, este es el delirio más maravilloso que he vivido.

—Ikuto… realmente estás aquí, ¿verdad? —exclamé, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

—Si… no podía romper la promesa que te hice…

Entonces, por vez primera abrí los ojos y miré a la persona que estaba aquí, abrazándome con ternura.

—Ikuto… lamento haber actuado mal. Disculpa por no haberme despedido de ti.

—No importa… ahora, estoy aquí junto a ti y solo quiero que seas feliz…

—¿Sabes una cosa? "_No__importa__la__edad__que__tengamos,__ni__la__cantidad__de__años__que__transcurran__… _Yo te seguiré amando hasta el día de mi muerte… _"__y__quizás__por__mucho__tiempo__más__"_.

—Yo también a ti, Amu.

"_y la verdad, finalmente meses después, Ikuto y yo nos casamos… él nunca más volvió a ocultarme cosas; y ni el pasar de los años, y tampoco los malos recuerdos nos hicieron infelices, porque Ikuto siempre cumplió sus promesas. Y ese día, el mismo día que regresó, aunque él no me lo dijo, sé que me prometió que me haría muy feliz._

—...Fin…—

Ok, no es el mejor final que he escrito =D pero a mí me gustó.

Respecto a la canción, no se trata de un insert song al fic, sino más bien la puse en este cap. porque con ella me inspiré para escribir el fanfic. Se llama 1000 Words, es de Koda Kumi y originalmente es un tema de Final Fantasy X-2. La traducción corresponde a la realizada por Japan Revolution.

Así que, ¿me dejarían un review?

Solo me resta decir, muchas gracias a todos quienes leyeron esta historia de inicio a fin, y con esto me despido hasta un siguiente fic.

¡Muchas gracias, gente! Y por supuesto,

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
